Trickster
225px |strength = 7 |health = 7 |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class= Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |effect = While you hold this: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a bonus attack. |flavor text = Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag.}} Trickster is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Class. It costs 10 to play, and has 7 /7 . Its effect makes it do a Bonus Attack when played, as well as reducing its cost by 1 every time a Zombie Trick is played, but only when the Zombie Hero is holding this card in their hand. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Effect: '''While you hold this: This costs 1 less when you play a Trick. When played: This does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Never gets tired of the rubber chicken gag. Strategies With This is a really strong Zombie. Not just because it is capable of fitting in a lot of decks if the player is skilled enough, the player can even use this Zombie mid-game, and then end with a quick win. Using it along with Paparazzi Zombie is a good strategy, as both benefit from playing Tricks. Paparazzi Zombie will become more powerful after each Trick is played, and Trickster will become cheaper while in the Zombie Hero's hand. Be aware if the Plant Hero has a Black-Eyed Pea on the lawn, though, as this plant will gain a buff when the Zombie Hero plays tricks. Using this with Teleport will allow the player to play it and Trickster for the same price as only Trickster in the Zombies Play phase, meaning that the player could save it for the Zombie Tricks phase for a powerful Plant that might come in the player's way. If you have this in your hand right at the starting, you can spam cheap Tricks such as Bungee Plumber or Yeti Lunchbox to reduce its Brain cost, then play it on the early turn on an empty lane to do 7 free damage to the Plant Hero. Against This zombie is a tough Zombie to handle and counter. Being 7 /7 for the price varying between 0-10 , it is a tough zombie at any time, with its powerful Bonus Attack once played. Almost everything will be destroyed, unless it has a lot of Health, or is Shielded. To counter it, it is preferable that the player is playing as Citron due to his Superpower shielding all plants for one turn. While it may not be required, it will greatly negate this Zombie's power. Briar Rose can also be a good counter to this Zombie due to its effect. Filling all Ground and Heights lanes with Flowers can destroy Trickster no matter where it it played. As a last resort, if the Plant Hero does wants to keep the sacrifice at minimum, the player should consider using Squash if the player has it and is using the Solar class. Generally, the player can also bounce this zombie back into the Zombie Hero's deck, as the price tag will be reset. However, beware that the zombie can reuse its Bonus Attack when played again. Gallery Trickster statistics.jpg|Trickster's statistics Trickstercard.jpg|Card Receiving Trickster.png|The player receiving Trickster from a Premium Pack Trickster_Attacking.png|Trickster attacking Trickster_Attacking2.png|Trickster attacking from another view 0 brain tricky.png|Trickster that costs 0 after playing 10 tricks Old Legendarypacks.png|Trickster on the Legendary Pack Trivia * This, Valkyrie and the Potted Powerhouse are the only cards in the game who have an effect that only takes place while in the player's hand. ** This is the only one of the three that is Legendary. Category:Party cards Category:Headwear zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies